Oracle 159: Are You Ready? Final Battle Is Approaching
Oracle 159: Are You Ready? Final Battle Is Approaching (準備はできたか？ 最終戦闘に近づいている Junbi wa dekita ka? Saishū sentō ni chikadzuite iru) is the one hundred fifty-ninth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. This episode marks as the special cameo appearance of several characters of Tokushu-tai Vampire Squad. Synopsis The final battle between the Armored Fighters and the Chariots are now approaching. On the other hand, Anaira Miyazono and other members of Vampire Squad finally came to help the Armored Fighters. Plot The remaining Armored Fighters continue fighting since the other day until right now. Mashiro, on the other hand, felt tired while fighting but Akiko told her not to give up. Afterwards, they defeated them using Chaser Dash and Exia Mighty Slash. After the battle, they've decided to take a rest for a while before they'll be heading on to the next location. On the other hand, Chisato saw a group of Chariot Soldiers approaching nearby in their hiding camp. There she told her fellow Armored Energy Fighters to get up, and they did so hurriedly. And they started to face them in a battle. Anaira and other Armored Fighters went to Hirakawa City Central Park and there, they saw Emperor Ryuuen along with Mayor Akazawa, Mateo and other Chariots approaching onto them. Emperor Ryuuen greeted them, but Anaira asked him about his purpose. He told them that they came to fulfi their mission to destroy the city. Erika, on the other hand, told him that their mission will never come true unless they had another plan, which was he confirmed it. He also said that his henchmen were continue spreading throughout the city, making a huge panic to its residents. Because of this, Anaira and Hiroyo got mad at him, and they told him that they will gonna save the city, which the other Armored Fighters were agreed. Afterwards, they transformed themselves into their respective armor forms, making a huge revelation to everyone that Erika is Armored Fighter Platinum. Despite that her secret truth revealed, Erika had no hesitation but to help the Armored Fighters in their battle against the Chariots. She explained to her comrades that she did this to help them in their mission. Afterwards, they started to face the Chariots in a battle. Meanwhile, after taking a rest, Mashiro and Akiko decided to head on to a battle. As they reached to the city streets, they saw a group of Chariots approaching nearby. There they transformed themselves into Chariot Fighters Chaser and Exia respectively and began facing them in a battle. On the other hand, Miyuki and her news team went to Hirakawa City Central Park and there, she saw the Armored Fighters facing the Chariots in a battle. Because of this, she told her news team to cover the battle immediately, and they did so. Emperor Ryuuen began attacking the Armored Fighters simultaneously using his Hazard Scepter, causing them to suffer. Anaira and Kazumi, on the other hand, used their respective weapons -- the Infinity Gun Blade and the Eternal Scepter -- to attack him. On the other hand, Erika and other Armored Fighters continue facing the Chariot Fighters and even other Chariots in a battle as well. But things came to a worse when Hiroya and Toshihiko came in and attacked the Armored Fighters swiftly. Meanwhile, the Armored Force Fighters saw Mashiro and Akiko facing the Chariots in a battle. Then they helped them afterwards to defeat the opponents. On the other hand, Rie and Hiroko continue fighting against the Chariots. Luckily, they felt an ease when Hitomi and the SAF troopers came to help them in a battle. Moments later, the Armored Energy Fighters came also to help them aftet they defeat the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. In an unexpected situation, Chariot Monster Rad came in and attacked them swiftly, causing them to suffer. And when he will perform his finishing attack, Raijin and Nailea came in and they blocked his attack using their respective vampire powers. Rie and other Armored Fighters, on the other hand, thought that they were Anaira and Minori while they saw them, but they were wrong. Raijin and Nailea introduced themselves to them and they told them that they came to help them in the battle. Afterwards, they transformed themselves into their respective armor forms as Omicron and Gamma and continued fighting against the Chariots. As the battle continues, Emperor Ryuuen and other Chariots continued to attack the Armored Fighters swiftly and simultaneously, causing them to suffer. And when they used their respective finishing attacks, the several members of Vampire Squad came in to help the Armored Fighters. Anaira and other Armored Fighters, were shocked when they saw the Vampire Squad. Hiroyo, meanwhile, was also in shocked when she saw Chisato Shirakawa which was a look-alike of hers. Anaira Miyazono, on the other hand, said that she and her fellow Vampire Squad were honored to help the Armored Fighters in a battle. Afterwards, they transformed themselves into their respective armor forms as 1st and 7th Vampires and Vampire Justice. And they started to face the Chariots in a battle. Meanwhile; Rie, Hiroko and the Armored Energy Fighters, as well as Raijin and Nailea, used their finishing attacks to defeat Rad and other Chariots. As part of his defeat, Rad retreated himself and left. After the battle, Rie and her other Armored Fighters thanked Raijin and Nailea for helping them. On the other hand, Kazumi Tezuka and Eri Takeuchi came in and transformed themselves into their armor forms as 3rd and 6th Vampires respectively to help Mashiro, Akiko and the Armored Force Fighters in a battle against the Chariots. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01); Raijin/Omicron: Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04); Nailea/Gamma: Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06); Kazumi Tezuka/3rd Vampire: Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07); Anaira Miyazono/1st Vampire: Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser (高畠 博代/アーマードファイターチェイサー Takahata Hiroyo/Āmādo Faitā Cheisā); Chisato Shirakawa/7th Vampire: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09); Steph Yamut/Vampire Justice: Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima/Armored Fighter Flare (原島 チヒロ/アーマードファイターフレアー Harajima Chihiro/Āmādo Faitā Fureā): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Rigor Hayashibara/Hayashibara Armored Fighter Purple (林原 死後/林原アーマードファイター パープル Hayashibara Rigoru/Hayashibara Āmādo Faitā Pāpuru): Nigel Orchids (オーキッズ ナイジェル Ōkidzu Naijeru) *Mikoto Hayashibara/Hayashibara Armored Fighter Navy (林原 美琴/林原アーマードファイターネイビー Hayashibara Mikoto/Hayashibara Āmādo Faitā Neibī): Miyuki Nakazato of PRISM (中里 みゆき Nakazato Miyuki; PRISM) *Aria Hayashibara/Hayashibara Armored Fighter Crimson (林原 アリア/林原アーマードファイタークリムゾン Hayashibara Aria/Hayashibara Āmādo Faitā Kurimuzon): Ryoko Fukuhara (福原 涼子 Fukuhara Ryōko) *Kazumi Mizuno/Chariot Empress Miranda/Eternal Empress (水野 和美/チャリオット皇后ミランダ/永遠のエンプレス Mizuno Kazumi/Chariotto Kōgō Miranda/Eien no Enpuresu): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki); Eri Takeuchi/6th Vampire: Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Reiko Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (入江 玲子/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie Reiko/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu): Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ/チャリオット ファイター ネガティブ Fujisaki Mateo/Chariotto Faitā Negatibu): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Neon (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターネオン Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Neon): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka/Armored Fighter Macross (大塚 博子/アーマードファイターマクロス Ōtsuka Hiroko/Āmādo Faitā Makuros): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama/Armored Fighter Caster (丸山 京子/アーマードファイターキャスター Maruyama Kyōko/Āmādo Faitā Kyasutā): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Mashiro Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Chaser (望月 真城/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Mochidzuki Mashiro/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Kaori Hirasawa (平沢 香織 Hirasawa Kaori) *Akiko Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Exia (望月 アキコ/チャリオットファイターエクシア Mochidzuki Akiko/Chariotto Faitā Ekushia): Saeko Ichikawa (市川 冴子 Ichikawa Saeko) *Police Officer 1 Hitomi Matsuzaka (松坂 ひとみ Matsuzaka Hitomi): Kanon Ehara (江原 カノン Ehara Kanon) *Chariot Monster Rad (チャリオット モンスター ラッド Chariotto Monsutā Raddo; voice); various Chariot Monsters (voice): Ryotaro Maeda (前田 良太郎 Maeda Ryōtarō) *Chariot Monster Scion (チャリオット モンスター サイオン Chariotto Monsutā Saion; voice); various Chariot Monsters (voice): Kazuya Tatsumi (辰巳 和也 Tatsumi Kazuya) *Hiroya Ohara/Unknown Chariot Soldier 1: Koichiro Hirose (広瀬 浩一郎 Hirose Koichirō) *Toshihiko Yanagi/Unknown Chariot Soldier 2: Haru Matsuyama (松山 春 Matsuyama Haru) *Hirakawa City Councilor Naomi Endoh (遠藤 直美 Endō Naomi): Rina Hayashibara (林原 りな Hayashibara Rina) *Hirakawa City Councilor Takemi Shiraoka (白岡 武美 Shiraoka Takemi): Millet Kobayashi (小林 ミレット Kobayashi Miretto) *Hirakawa City Councilor Ryo Koizumi (小泉 涼 Koizumi Ryō): David Takatori (高取 デービッド Takatori Dēbiddo) *Hirakawa City Councilor Koichi Ayano (綾野 浩一 Ayano Kōichi): Rico Naganuma (長沼 リコ Naganuma Riko) *Chariot Monster Thrust (チャリオット モンスター スラースト Chariotto Monsutā Surāsuto; voice): Hiroshi Yamakawa (山川 博史 Yamakawa Hiroshi) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei (土山 レイ) *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira (斎藤 彰) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck (金田 チャック) *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Neon: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) *Armored Fighter Caster: Ayano Maika (綾野 舞香) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Harada Akira (原田 彰) *Chariot Fighter Exia: Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hayashibara Armored Fighter Purple: Fukuhara Osamu (福原 治) *Hayashibara Armored Fighter Navy: Inomoto Kaori (井本 香織) *Hayashibara Armored Fighter Crimson: Kazushima Tokiko (和島 登紀子) *Armored Fighter Flare: Ishii Takemi (石井 武美) *Eternal Empress: Hayakawa Inoue (早川 井上) *Armored Fighter Macross: Naganuma Mitsuki (長沼 美月) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 22 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key, Armored Fighter Caster Key, Armored Fighter Platinum Key, Infinity Key, Flare Key and Eternal Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 7 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key; including Purple, Navy and Crimson Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 5 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key; including Macross Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 10 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Neon Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key, Ray Key, Magnum Ray Key, and Hazard Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 44 Armor Keys' Theme song Ending theme *「09·21·2016 14% PROJECT」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside The Guardian Angel episode 9, Tokushu-tai Nocturnal Force Night 64, Sengoku no Miko Chapter 94, and Never Surrender episode 112. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes